


I’m not going anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien giving up his Miraculous, Chat Noir finds out Ladybug’s identity, F/M, Nightmares, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladybug was Chat Noir’s everything.His world was destroyed when she lost her life attempting to save a child.





	I’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad when I wrote it. I hope you guys are moved by it the way I was.

Chat Noir stared at the broken body in his arms. Her youthful face was filthy, bruised, and slashed by debris. Her hair had been mussed up and her suit was ripped. You could tell who she was by the bright red color of her clothing, now stained by the deeper crimson of blood, and the polka dotted jewels on her ears. 

Ladybug was dead.

She was crushed by a falling building. 

The akumatized villain had been a construction worker who’s project hadn’t passed inspection. Instead of creating architecture, Hawkmoth gave him the power to bring the infrastructure of a building down. Ladybug had already purified the akuma but hadn’t used her final “Miraculous Ladybug” power when the trapped child called out. He was buried under a pile of rubbish, crying out in pain. Ladybug did the only thing that came to mind. She left Chat Noir to deal with the frightened and confused victim while she rushed to the child. Digging the scraps of metal and stone out of the way, she scooped the little boy into her arms. She was too distracted trying to calm the boy’s sobs to hear the telltale groans of the weak building next to her. As if in slow motion, the tower screeched and collapsed, bricks and steel falling to the littered ground below. Chat called out in alarm.

She and the child didn’t make it.

Chat Noir’s tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged the lifeless form of his partner. Once so full of energy, her body was an empty shell. Her last act was trying to help a defenseless kid. How could one be so willing to sacrifice herself to save the life of another? How could such a flawless being exist? The answer: she didn’t. Good people always pay the worst prices. That was the will of the universe. But the young, leather clad superhero couldn’t accept that. The love of his life was dead when she had done nothing to deserve it. 

He buried his face in her neck, trying to get a whiff of her irresistible perfume one last time. All he could smell was sweat, death, and injustice. Her earrings caught on his soft, sunshine golden hair. Chat let out a mirthless laugh. The only way he could find out Ladybug’s identity was if she died. Oh, the Fates were cruel.  
Carrying her body bridal style to a secluded alley, he laid her down gently. With a swift motion, his claws unclasped the Miraculous from her ears. No kwami appeared. It must have been trapped in the earrings because it no longer had a Chosen. Carefully placing the jewels in his pocket, he stared at the unmasked face of his beloved. Not only had he lost his soulmate, he lost a close friend. Marinette looked almost peaceful as she slept her eternal sleep. Unable to think, he carried her back to the rubble. A crowd had gathered around the dead boy, a woman sobbing over his body.  
Quietly making his way through the crowd, he set Marinette next to the rest of the victims. In farewell, he kissed her dusty lips for the last time. A tear traced his jawline as he whispered, “I love you, Ladybug. Marinette.”

 

Adrien glared at Master Fu as he repeated himself, his vision bleary from fury and weeping.  
“I told you, I can’t do this anymore! Every time I look at my ring, I think of her! When I close my eyes, I think of her! I can’t do this! I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” He wailed the phrase again and again.  
“Please choose someone else to be your Chat Noir!”  
Master Fu nodded sorrowfully. “If this is what you wish.”  
“Adrien, please don-” Plagg begged as he was sucked into the Miraculous. Adrien handed the ring and earrings to the old man.  
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” A warm droplet fell.  
“As am I.” The master’s eyes teared up.

 

Weeks later, Gabriel Agreste himself knocked on Adrien’s door. He’d locked himself inside, turned the lights off, and closed the curtains. He never knew if it was night or day. He’d only do the bare minimum to keep himself alive. Sometimes, he’d forget. He passed the time by sleeping. He didn’t speak. Gabriel was worried about his son, no matter how negligent he’d been in the past.  
“Adrien, will you please let me inside?” To his surprise, he heard the door unlock. Softly turning the doorknob, he entered the bedroom.  
“Do you wish to talk?” He asked as he sat down beside his son on the bed.  
“No, father.” Adrien was incredibly thin and pale. He had bags under his eyes and his hair had lost its shine. Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of his son’s wrists.  
“You have scars.”  
“Yes, father.”  
“You’ve attempted to take your life.”  
“Yes, father.”  
“Have you done anything else?”  
“Yes, father.”  
“Such as?”  
“Needles.” Adrien said plainly.  
“Needles?”  
“I stab myself with needles. Marinette sewed. She stabbed herself all of the time.”  
So that was what this was about. Adrien lost his friend and was grieving.  
“I understand you’re-”  
“You don’t understand anything! You don’t know what I’m feeling!”  
Gabriel felt his heart shatter. He happened to know exactly what his son felt. Emilie Agreste was the love of his life. All of his work as Hawkmoth has been to bring her back.  
“Okay. You may believe that. But I’m here to talk whenever you feel is appropriate.”

 

Adrien fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of mutilated ladybugs and zombie seamstresses. He dreamed of fallen buildings and scared children. His head was full of frightening images. He could hear a feminine scream. He jumped awake in a cold sweat.

Marinette was in bed beside him, her face painted with concern.  
“Adrien, honey, are you okay?”  
“No.” He whimpered.  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
He nodded in pain.  
“Please tell me about it.”  
So he did. He revealed every dark detail of his dream to his wife. He shook from tears and terror.  
“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here. It was just a dream.” She said soothingly as she kissed his sweaty temple. “Nothing bad is ever going to happen to me. My kitty is here to protect me.”  
She held him and rested her head on his bare torso comfortingly until his breathing slowed and his heart reached its normal speed. It was just a dream. Marinette wouldn’t leave his side, for better or for worse.  
“I love you, my lady.”  
“And I love you, Chaton.”  
They cuddled into the late hours of the night until they eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
